


Heart And Soul

by Rotschild



Series: A Puppets Heart [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, First Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotschild/pseuds/Rotschild
Summary: Simons first contact with human emotions happened on the cruel day he fell in love with his master.





	Heart And Soul

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know much about simon and why he left his home. But he doesn't seem to have scars from abuse like the others and is not hostile to humans. 
> 
> So how and why did he leave?
> 
>  
> 
> Super epic headcanon:  
> https://crimsonsign.tumblr.com/post/176692029462/detroit-hc-simon-ran-away-because-he-fell-in-love

Simon was named after Simon Louis Templeton, a famous Pianist from Texas. He wasn't sure why his master laughed so much while he told him about it, but he liked to see his master laugh. 'liked'... 

Simon was meant to be a Companion and domestic assistant. Of course he paid close attention to the human he was assigned to. His master sendolmy gave him orders. If he did, his face turned... 'sour' as if it was something he wasn't supposed to do. 

He apologized a lot to Simon. 

When he stepped on his toes, or turned and bumped into him because he didn't see him or even when he fell into thought and ignored Simon for a while. It made Simon feel... real. 

He wasn't sure if he was constructed to actually feel anything. But he was made to be a companion. To be a companion meant domestic warmth, compassion and sympathy. So he actually 'was' made to feel things... right? 

After his Master cried into his shoulder and told him about a human companion somewhere over in the city that he loved so dearly, Simon didn't question his programming anymore.

With time came change. They changed location from the outskirts of Detroit to an apartment in the inner city. It was different from before. Simon often stood at the Windows and gazed down to the buisy streets below. 

Because he didn't do it before his Master asked about him about it and Simon said... that he did it, because it was so different outside. Before, there had been many trees, flowery scrub and green grass. Now there was so much glass, flickering advertisements and concrete. 

His master looked at him and said it wasn't wrong to miss an old home. The next day he came home with a pot full of white and pink daisies and gave them to Simon without a word. 

This little gesture of... 'comfort' made Simon think the first time that maybe he wasn't just 'real'. Maybe he was alive. 

Time went by and more things changed. 

Some day his master came back with a little dog. He said he found it in a cardboard box in a street. It needed a home and maybe Simon wouldn't be so lonely when his master was gone for work. The little dog was warm in his arms and bit at Simons fingers. She needed a name, his master told him and looked at him. Simon was unsure, so he asked what a dog was supposed to be called. His master laughed and told him to choose. Simon called her daisy. 

It was indeed nice to have someone with him when his master was gone out. Daisy liked to play and to bite on things and to sleep a lot. Simon turned it into his mission to train her. His master gave him permission to take her out to the park. 

A year later daisy was big enough, that Simon couldn't pick her up as easily anymore as he was used to. He was fascinated by the change in her weight and bone structure and voice. Things that lived changed a lot. His master did, too. It made Simon think the first time about what would happen when things changed too much. His master picked up on his silence and asked him why he held onto Daisy so strongly. 

Simon said he knew that some day she would die and it made him... sad. His master looked at him again in that thoughtful way and told him not to worry so much. All living things had to die. But it wasn't so bad if they were happy in the time they were alive. 

Simon did look down at daisy in his lap. She silently snored and pressed her head into Simon's stomage till he lifted his hand and cautiously ruffled the thick furr of her neck and ears. As long as she was happy it wasn't so bad that she would eventually die.

But, Simon thought another day, his master would die some day, too. Was he happy? 

Simon asked him.  
His master gave him the warmest smile and hugged him. As Simon lifted his arms to reciprocate the gesture, he noticed this... pressure inside of him. As if something tore at his bio components. Later that day he closed his eyes and ran through some diagnostics. Nothing turned up as broken. 

On a day in summer his master opened the door to another human. A woman with bright blond hair and a warm smile. She seemed to feel a little wary around Simon, but she also apologized a lot. She never used to interact with androids besides the ones that worked in retail or at her workplace, she told him. She admitted she felt a bit uneasy because they seemed all so real. Simon smiled. She was just as awkward around him as his master used to be. 

She came back. Again and again. Till some day his master asked Simon to help him clear out some space in the apartment. They got rid of the old couch and some chairs daisy had liked to chew on as she was little. Together they rolled up the rug and cleard out one part of the wardrope in his masters bedroom. 

As his master opened his door this time for the woman, she was there to stay.  
Simon watched them in thoughtful silence while something in him twisted and turned in an unsettling manner. 

The woman wasn't a bad person. She talked to Simon a lot after she got more acclimated to his presence. She asked him a lot of questions that Simon wasn't sure how to answer.  
His master was indeed happy now. He laughed and smiled and looked so much more... alive.  
It hurt. Somehow it hurt.  
Simon's diagnostics turned up no malfunctions. His software was fine and he hadn't had a need for repairs of his hardware since an accident in the kitchen some months ago.  
He didn't know how to handle this, so some time he asked the woman about it. About things that hurt without a reason. She told him about the wide range of emotions humans could feel. From anger that could make a human hurt and burn inside, to love and desire. Positive emotions that could hurt exactly alike. 

One day as they all sat together at the dinner table, Simon asked his master, 'what is love?'

He was confused as his master broke out, first in high giggles and then into a song that simon recognised as pop music of the last century. He stood up and pulled the women up with him. They danced and laughed and kissed and somehow... somehow Simon just knew. 

That very moment, Simon got aware of what it actually was he was feeling. And it hurt like an uncontrollable force that tore at his chest and got in conflict with his only given objective. 

He was made to be a domestic assistant and companion. He was there to make the life of his master easier by taking on household tasks and be a steady friendly being to talk to. But he wasn't meant to interfere. He wasn't meant to be a real part of his masters life. He wasn't meant to love his master. 

That day Simon felt for the first time the weight of what he really was and what he was meant to be. 

The next day, alone with daisy while his master and the woman were out for work, was the first time Simon cried. He held onto daisy and felt emotions flow through his interface that should never be there. He wasn't meant to hurt like that. It couldn't be. But he was 'made' like this, so why did it hurt so much? It just wasn't fair. 

Simon held on to his given objective. And to his place in his masters life. He was there when he and the woman went to church. Simon didn't understand the notion of 'God', but he understood the promise that was made. She and his master... They were happy. They were together. And his master loved her. 

But Simon loved his master. 

Alone, with daisy in his lap and one hand buried in her thick furr, Simon felt enough courage to speak the words out loud. He wasn't prepared for the pain that followed. 

The day daisy died Simon experienced for the first time what it meant to feel not only sad but alone and hopeless. He couldn't go on like this, he just couldn't. It would kill him. 

The pain was strong enough to make him think of dying. 

Of course he knew it was not real. No emotion could be strong enough to damage his hardware. He would never shut down because of a broken heart. But it was just too much to handle. With daisy gone, Simon was alone with the people he loved. But one he loved more than the other.

And he did not know how to stop. He did not want to stop. 

Everything felt so raw and just like something he wasn't designed to handle. But again and again his diagnostics turned up nothing. He was made like this. It was a cruel fate. 

Simon turned silent, couldn't trust himself to speak. He got back into his role as good as he knew how to and did what he was supposed to. 

One time his master took his hand and asked him what was going on because he was so quiet. Simon said he felt lonely. His master pulled him into a hug and gave him permission to go to the park. No reason to stay alone at home just because daisy was gone. 

So one day as his master and the woman were gone to work, Simon went to the park. He sat and thought of pain and love. Of androids and humans. That he wasn't meant to feel but did it anyway. 

It was also the day he didn't go back home.


End file.
